The present invention relates to a VCR (videocassette recorder) terminal connector which has a layer of insulating shield to protect against moisture and dust.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a VCR terminal connector according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a metal contact casing covered within a shell, a coil spring retained between the metal contact casing and the shield, a metal contact center rod retained inside the metal contact casing by an insulator and connected to the central conductor of a coaxial cable, and a clamp clamped on the coaxial cable and having one end welded to the metal contact casing and an opposite end welded to the outside conductor of the coaxial cable. The drawbacks of the structure of VCR terminal connector are numerous and outlined hereinafter,
1. Because the clamp is fastened between the metal contact casing and the outside conductor of the coaxial cable through a welding process, a special technique is needed to fasten the clamp, and therefore the labor cost will be relatively increased.
2. The quality of the VCR terminal connector is difficult to control because the clamp must be welded to the metal contact casing and the outside conductor of the coaxial cable by labor.
3. The clamp may be twisted easily as the coaxial cable is stretched, causing the central conductor of the coaxial cable to disconnect from the metal contact center rod of the VCR terminal connector.
4. Moisture and dirts may penetrate into the VCR terminal connector and cover on the conductors to affect the transmission quality.